


Just One Small Problem

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, oh kaneki, you tried --, you tried my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki, being shy and poetic as he is even as an executive of the cold-blooded Aogiri, writes a love letter for Ayato to make his feelings known. However, there’s just one small problem regarding his method…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I think I actually like writing this pairing a lot now bc they're easy to write lmao

Ken, nervous as he was, scribbled his last few words, although scantily legible, and hastily folded the seemingly worn-out paper -- a second, third, fourth fold then stuffed it into the inside pocket his battle suit had. It was a pocket no one but he knew existed, for he had sown it on himself in secret.

As the door clicked open and the rowdy sounds of other members became clear, Ken swallowed and straightened his face. No one, and he meant  _no one_ , can ever learn about this letter. He'd be too ashamed to crawl out of bed for the rest of his life if it did, he just knew it.

So he stood, holding the empty coffee cup in his hand, and smoothly bypassed the ghouls. There was actually no reason for Ken to have worried; those fools only saw the food past him, the flesh Ayato and himself brought back just the night before.

_Ayato._

Ken swallowed thickly as the name crossed his mind. He felt his jaws clench, just slightly, his hands trembling. Well, he's already written it, so might as well.

Back straightened, head held high -- it was proof of his authority in the headquarters, and now it offered him confidence; he needed all the confidence he could get --, Ken entered his room. Well,  _their_ room. He didn't exactly have a say in where he lived when he first joined.

Beads of sweat formed on Ken's forehead; his hand holding the doorknob was already clammy, and opened the door.

"--"

Ah, Ayato wasn't in. Shutting the door silently behind him, Ken cursed under his breath, muttering words that would've made his mother roll over in her grave. Of course; it  _was_ dinnertime. He won't lie about the fact that he was visibly relieved. He wasn't sure just how ready he was to hear Ayato's reply.

Heart thumping for reasons he wasn't ready to share with the world, Ken slipped the paper out of his inner pocket and placed it on Ayato's pillow with utmost care. Obvious enough. Satisfied, he decided to sit by the desk and flopped himself on a chair he built from wood, and read a book. He could hardly concentrate, though, because no sooner than his first line did the door burst open.

Ayato scratched at his hair, his usual frown on his face even as his eyes registered Ken. " _Hah_? What's up with you?" Only then did he realise he's stiffened and his book had fallen onto his lap. He blinked then picked it up, not meeting Ayato's eyes. "Nothing, just tired I guess." 

"..." Ayato stared at Ken for a while before he shrugged and muttered some form of greeting. His first location in mind was, obviously, the bed. Ken sneaked a peek. Oooooooh, there it was. "What's this?" He was practically leaning out of his chair by the time Ayato unfolded the paper -- or to say, his love letter.

"...? I can't read this shit."

All hopes suddenly came crashing down. " _What?_ " Nothing could've prevented the shock, the disappointment behind that one word. Ayato, however, nonchalant, turned to face Ken with an eyebrow raised and slight crooked lips, an expression he found endearing, "Well, you know my pops died when I was a brat, right? My shitty aneki and I hasn't exactly gone to school since then. Ghouls don't need education."

Oh, right. How could've he forgotten?

"Well, it could be some bastard declaring war on Aogiri or something, so I'd better get this to Eto..." Ken snatched it right out of Ayato's hand then. "The fuck?!" But he just glanced through it, feigning interest in its contents, folded it up again, and stuffed it into his pocket, where it had been but moments ago.

"It's nothing. Just some random note that happened to fly through the window, I guess. It  _has_  beenwindy recently."

Ayato narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "First of all, there is no window in this room. And -- it's not anyone else lives a mile near --"

"Oh, just shut up, will you," Ken ruffled Ayato's hair roughly to hide his growing embarrassment. "Get some sleep." And that was that. He hopped onto bed and faced his side -- the wall, and cursed himself inwardly.

He's got to come up with something else next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reason I like writing them bc I can write a lot and it's still not enough ah h hhhhh hhh #goals


End file.
